Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, packet data, multi-media broadcast, and text messaging. These wireless communication networks may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems. A CDMA system may implement Wideband CDMA (W-CDMA) or cdma2000. W-CDMA is described in documents from 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). CDMA2000 is described in documents from a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2). 3GPP and 3GPP2 documents are publicly available. WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access)-based systems are being designed and developed for operation in licensed bands, such as 2.3 GHz, 2.5 GHz, 3.3 GHz, 3.5 GHz etc.
In case of emergency situations or catastrophic events, the wireless communication networks protect a mobility manager from overloading by applying known access control and/or load shedding techniques. These access control and/or load shedding techniques control the call flow level by either distributing the call flow or terminating existing communication sessions. In some cases, the access control techniques may also prevent some wireless communication devices from initiating a communication session under emergency situations. However, existing wireless communication networks are unable to provide traffic congestion techniques for high profile and emergency locations that may require higher priority under emergency situations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for controlling traffic congestion in the wireless communication network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.